Kuroko
Kuroko (黒子) is a recurring character in the series. He has appeared in almost all entries to date, though usually as a character in the background observing the fighters, much like the kurokos who appear in Samurai Shodown. He made his first and only fighting appearance in Power Instinct Legends (under the name of "Ninja Boy" in the US version), and could only be selected as a partner character. In Power Instinct and Power Instinct 2, he often interacted with the characters in their win poses and endings, the former being exclusive only in the first game. Along with a redesigned appearance, he was also called the "Enabler" in Power Instinct Matrimelee, and a player can summon him from background to move in between you and the opponent as a shield. The player could also hit Kuroko to knock him into the foe, and even launch him at the opponent. About Kurokos Each participant in the Goketsuji tournament receives their own kuroko, a personal assistant. Should Kuroko's master win his position in the clan, he will also advance to a higher ranking as well. His true identity is a mystery. One day he is an errand boy, the next he could be an assassin, and the next day he might be the official Goketsuji Master of Ceremonies... Could he be someone who lost in the Goketsuji Tournament? No one knows... There are male and female Kurokos, but their identities are kept secret during the Goketsuji tournaments. They have had the opportunity to fight for the leadership of the clan, but no descendants from their part of the family have shown enough interest to contest for the title. Origins To explain why Kurokos exist into the family in modern days the story has to be traced back to the early days of the family's leadership. It is said that the fifth son of Shinjuro Goketsuji, Chochichiro was famous for his bad luck with women, He got married four times and had childred with each of his wifes. In total he had twelve children. Eventually his children had their own children, making the economic situation of that branch of the family more difficult and the poverty increased. Chochichiro asked for economic support to the main Goketsuji Family, but the family offered job as personal asistants to all the members of that branch of the family instead of economical finance, so they could pay for their debts. That is the reason why, every descendant from Chochichiro automatically becomes a kuroko. living like a Kuroko Most of the Kurokos live in an artificial island property of the Goketsuji Family, the name of the island is Oume World(currently there is located the main Goketsuji house). When the tournament is not taking place, the main function of the kurokos are patrolling the territory, Blocking the entrace of intruders and watching the properties of the family(these mainly done by the male kurokos). Other kurokos are in charge of the maintenance of the island, keeping green zones beautiful or as servant of the members of the main family. They work eight hours in 3 shifts per day, time ago there worked twelve hours in two shifts, but as the population of kurokos increased there was an improvement in the work condition. The islandhas all the facilities for kurokos to have a social life and their families live with them on the island even some of the children in Kokuin kintaro's stage are kuroko's children. Kurokos costumes may seem nothing special and made with simple cloth, but truth is that those costumes are high-quality clothing manifactured by the Goketsuji Zaibatsu, and it's desing has the main function of making the kurokos looking universally short. Is a mistery how this costumes seems to change the body proportions of its owners, but reality is that not all the kurokos are short, is just a special effect achieved with the costumes. Tournament There is nothing in the rules of the family to prevente the participation of a kuroko descendant into the Goketsuji tournament, however there is no record of any kuroko entering to the pasts competitions. The reason behind this is, that many kurokos have witnessed the unmatched power of Oume which seems to be beyond human, they also have known that her enemies had a tragic end. So is well rooted among kurokos that they will be safer in the shadows and keeping neutrality into the family. But among the youger generations of kurokos there are some that have begun to quiestion that ideas. Participation Details * Power Instinct Legends Having as argument the article number 10 of the family code, this Kuroko was invited (forced) by Kanji Kokuin to participate in his friendly exhibition tournament, however his participation is limited to be the support for contestants that could not get a proper team partner and he is not allowed to take the role of leader of the team. Much like Saizo he is very shy and is one of the reasons he hides his face. Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Cameo Special Moves *'Hi Sen Chou'(Flying Bird Fan) - Kuroko throws a fan at the opponent. *'Hana Geige Kitsui Senka'(Fan Aircraft Technique) - Kuroko leaps into the air, slashing with his fans. *'Fu Retsu Ra '- Kuroko swings into the air, twirling with his fan. *'Mugen Mangetsu Dan'(Full Moon Fantasy Bullet)- Kuroko pulls out a large red iron ball, and launches it at an opponent. *'Oboro Dukuyo'(Moonlit Night) - Kuroko pulls out a large bazooka and fires objects at the opponent. If one holds a direction down while using the attack, it will launch a different set of objects (another kuroko and a series of bombs). Related Characters *Reiji Oyama: Friend *Chuck: Assigned team partner *Saizo Hattori: Close relation *Otane Goketsuji: Close relation *Kanji Kokuin: Close relation *Oshima Goketsuji: Prevents his progression to a higher rank in the clan *Keith Wayne: He is annoying (hates him) Sprites Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Singers